


[Podfic] and all this devotion folded into me by crossroadswrite

by aceofjapan



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Age Reversal, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Amnesia, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Origami, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, alternating pov, but not really, kinda sorta, non-linear story telling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-07 23:44:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17375438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceofjapan/pseuds/aceofjapan
Summary: Podfic of "and all this devotion folded into me" by crossroadswrite“Yuuri,” he breathes out, his voice breaking on the last syllable, so filled with emotion. He says Yuuri’s name like a prayer, like he knows him. And Yuuri- Yuuri who has been observing Victor for so long, has no idea what to do with this.“Yuuri,” he says again in that terribly fragile voice.“I’m sorry,” Yuuri starts just as Victor is raising his hand as if he’s about to take Yuuri’s face between his palms, as if he’s about to pull Yuuri closer. “But have we met before?”(Or: Yuuri is a minor deity whose offerings come in the form of paper stars and cranes inside little jars and the only thing Victor chooses to devote himself to.)





	[Podfic] and all this devotion folded into me by crossroadswrite

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [and all this devotion folded into me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15876378) by [crossroadswrite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossroadswrite/pseuds/crossroadswrite). 



  
_cover art by[nihidea/aceofjapan](http://nihideadraws.tumblr.com)_

**Title:** and all this devotion folded into me  
**Author:** crossroadswrite  
**Reader:** aceofjapan  
**Fandom:** Yuri on Ice  
**Character:** Yuuri/Victor  
**Rating:** Teen and Up  
**Warnings:** None  
**Summary:** “Yuuri,” he breathes out, his voice breaking on the last syllable, so filled with emotion. He says Yuuri’s name like a prayer, like he knows him. And Yuuri- Yuuri who has been observing Victor for so long, has no idea what to do with this.  
“Yuuri,” he says again in that terribly fragile voice.  
“I’m sorry,” Yuuri starts just as Victor is raising his hand as if he’s about to take Yuuri’s face between his palms, as if he’s about to pull Yuuri closer. “But have we met before?”  
(Or: Yuuri is a minor deity whose offerings come in the form of paper stars and cranes inside little jars and the only thing Victor chooses to devote himself to.)  
**Text:** [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15876378/chapters/36991758)  
**Length:** 02:21:32  
**Link:**  
[Part 1 (25:16)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/6ukmpsz7dqd723e/devotion_part1.mp3/file)  
[Part 2 (54:49)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/1a29g252uno3kry/devotion_part2.mp3/file)  
[Interlude (17:03)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ee56sf6mf5be60u/devotion_interlude.mp3/file)  
[Part 3 (44:24)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/mhyk32fm39p1bbp/devotion_part3.mp3/file)  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for listening!
> 
> **Go give some love to the original text[here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15876378/chapters/36991758)**  
>  
> 
> [say hi on tumblr](http://theliteraryluggage.tumblr.com/)


End file.
